Manual for Murder
"Manual for Murder" is the sixteenth episode of the twelfth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred eighty-fourth of the series. It first aired February 18, 2019. Summary After the release of Murdoch and Ogden's book, a series of copycat murders begin to take place. An electro-plated body, just as in their book – it’s murder they wrote as the sequential killer appears to be going through the book one case at a time while their manual (for murder) is flying off the shelves; Have Murdoch and Ogden met their match and inspired a new nemesis? Character Revelations * Inspector Slorach is retiring from the Toronto Constabulary. * Ralph Fellows is a former copper who had worked with Inspector Slorach. * Ruth makes an investment in 1000 shares of Kellogg’s Corn Flakes for $100, but Henry doesn't believe it will amount to much; They sell the stocks to buy a ‘Chesterfield’ (sofa). Continuity * Julia and William give another book reading where Murdoch is much better at his presentation (than the first time), recounting the case in Barenaked Ladies. * Caustic Windsor House Hotel detective Ralph Fellows is as surly as ever toward Murdoch at the scene of a crime. * Inspector Slorach, the laid-back amiable copper from Station House No. 5, drops in at the Station House with big news of his retirement; asks Brackenreid to give the farewell speech at his party; and asks Murdoch to sign his copy of Solving Murder ''(with Julia's pen). * George and Ruth share an uncanny knack for naming landmark inventions. *Flashbacks to past murder cases include 'Houdini Whodunit, ''Painted Ladies, 'Invention Convention and Dr. Osler Regrets, along with Julia and Murdoch's first encounter with Ralph Fellows in 8 Footsteps. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1906 – Edward VII (Albert Edward;1841-1910) is King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas. * Kellogg's Corn Flakes: In 1898, in a fortunately failed attempt at making granola, the company’s founder, W.K. Kellogg, and his brother, Dr. John Harvey Kellogg, changed breakfast forever when they accidentally flaked wheat berry. W.K. kept experimenting until he flaked corn, and created the delicious recipe for Kellogg’s Corn Flakes. * The term ‘Chesterfield’ was first used to describe a piece of sofa-like furniture in the 1800s. It is said that the style was originally commissioned by Lord Philip Stanhope, the fourth Earl of Chesterfield (1694–1773), from whom the sofa got its name. Trivia * George Crabtree is conspiciously absent (as editor of the manual) except in the flashbacks, along with a brief appearance by Constable Jackson. * Recast actor Tannis Burnett was last seen as Mavis Chalmers in Who Killed the Electric Carriage? along with J.D. Nicholsen who played Leslie Barnes. * Mehron Halitsky (Bartender) is Yannick Bisson’s lighting double and a MM crew member. *The episode was filmed at MM's go-to location, Hamilton. Error * In The Glass Ceiling 1895, it is established that Kellogg's product was out on the market already, beating out Dr. Birkins' Corn Shards in Murdoch's world. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Shanice Banton as Violet Hart Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Siobhan Murphy as Ruth Higgins-Newsome Colin Mochrie as Ralph Fellows Patrick McKenna as Detective Hamish Slorach David Reale as Mr. Clements Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Guest Cast Tannis Burnett as Evelyn Matthews J.D. Nicholsen as Mr. Robert Brown Todd Thomas Dark as Mr. Kellogg Mehron Halitsky as Bartender Jill Harland as Rebecca Collins Uncredited Cast Gallery 1216 Manual for Murder Victim#1.png|Chapter 1: Victim #1 1216 Manual for Murder Victim 2.png|Chapter 2: Victim #2 1216 Manual for Murder Victim 3.png|Chapter 3: Victim #3 1216 Manual for Murder Victim 4.png|Chapter 4: Victim #4 1216 Manual for Murder Telegraph 1.png|Telegraph headline by Louise Cherry|link=Toronto Telegraph 1216 Manual for Murder Blackboard 1.png|Suspect? 1216 Manual for Murder Blackboard 3.png|At the Blackboard|link=Blackboard 1216 Manual for Murder Blackboard Evelyn.png|Prime Suspect Category:Season Twelve Category:Season Error